


His mouth

by LaFourmii



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: With Stephen Strange, Tony learned quickly that you could give so much pleasure without your hands.And he loved it. So. Much.Ironstrange Bingo 2020: Blow Job
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680064
Kudos: 65
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	His mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for my first bingo card. Yay! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ  
> Not beta read.  
> English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Tony shivered under Stephen’s touch, a feather-like caress, trembling, teasing and oh so exciting because Tony knew what followed.

Stephen’s fingers cupped Tony’s cheek, followed the line of his lips before dipping lower. Tony could feel the big hand he loved so much squeeze weakly at his throat, fingertips brushing his collarbone, palm on his shoulder then trailing down his biceps, his forearm, his wrist, his hand. Lightly, weakly yet so tenderly, Stephen intertwined their fingers together.

Tony always loved hands. Some might say he had a bit of a fetish but he didn’t really care. His own hands were strong enough to handle heavy machinery yet delicate enough to tinker with the most precise electrical circuits. In his previous relationships and long list of one-night stands, Tony always loved his partner’s hands, what they could do to him, to his body. Gentle, teasing, powerful, hands massaged, caressed, excited and brought pleasure.

With Stephen Strange, Tony learned quickly that you could give so much pleasure without your hands.

And he loved it. So. Much.

(Right on his way to developing another fetish but no one could know about this. Except for Stephen maybe. Maybe not. That smug bastard had enough on him already, no need to give him another reason to be arrogant and confident with Tony. Never mind how arousing Tony finds it.)

Anyway. He was digressing.

Stephen brought him back to the present.

With. His. Mouth.

Stephen leaned over Tony, brushed his lips against his temple. Tony shivered and felt the smirk on Stephen’s lips.

“Stephen…”

What Stephen couldn’t do with his hands, he did with his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his teeth.

And Tony absolutely loved it.

Stephen trailed his mouth down Tony’s jaw, his throat, licked behind his ear and playfully bit at the tender skin of his neck. He was rewarded with a full-body shudder and Tony, even with his brain muddled with arousal, could feel the smirk on Stephen’s sinful lips. That mouth - that dirty fucking sinful mouth! - would give him a heart attack one day.

Stephen’s kisses on Tony’s skin were like fire: beautiful and dangerous. They enticed and ignited. His lips drew elaborate and tantalizing patterns around his nipples. His tongue played over the sensitive scars on his chest, teasing and oh so exciting. Tony could only give in to these lips, this tongue, this mouth. To Stephen. He loved him so much sometimes it hurt.

“Stephen, please…”

Stephen stopped, lifted himself up an inch and talked. Because his sinful tongue did not only pleased Tony’s body, it could talk. And oh boy, how his words did things to him.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

“Please.”

“Please what?” he rumbled, his voice deep and so sultry Tony almost couldn’t breathe.

“You know what,” he managed to say in a hoarse voice, strained by his desire. “Please, baby, please…”

Stephen’s lips found his skin again and Tony could finally breathe and not at all at the same time. It was like drowning in the best feeling ever when Stephen’s mouth brushed over his abs, his tongue following the line of hair between his navel and his groin. Tony whimpered, pathetic and needy under Stephen’s ministrations, completely surrendering to him. What else could he do except accept it and give his all helpless mess to Stephen?

With a groan, Stephen buried his nose in Tony’s groin, scratched the tender skin with his goatee, reducing Tony to a panting and wanting mess. His fully hard and borderline painful erection strained just next to Stephen's cheek, mere inches away from that hot and sinful mouth he wanted so bad around his dick. He wanted it. He wanted him so _so_ bad and fuck, he…

“Shh, I’ve got you, darling,” Stephen whispered and then his mouth (sinful, dirty, lewd and everything Tony loved) was on his dick.

“Yes! Stephen!” he hissed in pleasure.

Stephen licked a broad stripe on the underside of his cock, coating it heavily with spit. The tip of his tongue ran along its entire length, circled its crown, teasing him. Again.

Pleasure coursed through Tony’s body. Stephen knew exactly what he was doing, teasing him, exciting him just enough to please, but not enough to really get him off. He kept Tony squirming and panting for more underneath him, under his mouth.

Tony loved it.

He loved him.

After another taunting lick on the head of his dick and a desperate whimper from Tony, Stephen finally - finally! - indulged him. He lowered his head and engulfed Tony's cock in his mouth.

“Stephen! Oh baby, yes…”

He was a blabbering mess. Stephen hummed, in amusement or excitement, Tony couldn’t tell anymore, and the vibration went straight to his cock. He cried out in pleasure.

“Please.”

Stephen let go of his favorite popsicle with a lewd and wet pop.

“I’ve got you, love. I’ve got you. Let go for me, darling. Let go. Just let go.”

And he went back to it, with even more enthusiasm. It was too much for Tony. Stephen bobbed his head up and down his shaft, sucked in his cheeks and drooled all over his cock, his balls and the sheet underneath him. Tony could feel his balls tighten, the pleasure coiling in his belly, with each up and down of Stephen’s sinful mouth.

He was ready to burst and he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer.

An arm thrown across his hips was his sole warning before Stephen swallowed him whole. Tony’s cock bumped at the back of Stephen’s throat and he groaned in pleasure. He entwined his fingers in Stephen’s hair, thrust his hips up. He couldn’t control himself. He buried his cock deep in Stephen’s sinful mouth, eliciting lewd wet noises from his throat.

“Baby, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Stephen lifted his head up, inhaled deeply and sunk back onto his cock, swallowing him deep down his throat. It was too much. The way Stephen took him whole, in his warm and wet mouth… Too much. Fucking too much and Tony was going to…

“Fuck!”

He came, hard and fast, with a desperate cry of pleasure, painting Stephen’s tongue with spurts of cum. Stephen gulped it all, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow, and didn’t let him go until his red and oversensitive cock was twitching.

“That was so good,” Tony sighed, deeply satisfied.

Happy.

So in love with his sorcerer.

Stephen chuckled a bit and went up his body with a trail of wet kisses until he was at Tony’s mouth. Tony didn’t even hesitate and plunged his tongue between Stephen’s lips, tasting himself. He crossed his arms around Stephen’s neck, getting him closer, crushing his husband against his chest.

“Want a hand?” Tony asked when he finally let Stephen go to breathe.

Stephen simply grinned.

“Feeling you in my mouth was my undoing,” he said.

His wrecked throat made his voice hoarse, and wasn’t that the most indecent thing? Apparently not. The feel of Stephen’s briefs drenched with cum pressing against Tony’s pelvis was way more indecent. And the idea of Stephen coming untouched, just from sucking Tony’s dick, well that was positively obscene.

“Fuck, I love you.”

He smashed their lips together, their bodies closer and hugged Stephen as tightly as he could.

“God, I love you so much” he breathed into Stephen’s neck as the other settled over him, his arms around his shoulders, cuddling up to him. “You’re gonna kill me with that mouth someday.”

“I love you too,” Stephen replied.

Those words and that soft tone had Tony’s heart melting. Yes, Stephen’s mouth always knew how to please him. With lips and words alike.

Tony loved it.

He loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is not as good as it could be, but hey, I wrote this for my first square on my first bingo card from @ironstrangebingo, so it’s something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway. I always thought Stephen would make up for his weak hands with a wicked mouth - and Tony couldn’t agree more ♥ω♥
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know (kudos and comments are always appreciated) ♥
> 
> You can also come talk to me on Tumblr (@lafourmii20). I’m not very active over there but I’m always up for a chat about Ironstrange ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
